pour une histoire de pomme
by aStarlightLady
Summary: Pour une histoire de pomme, il faut aller voir la reine...


1878 – Londres, Westminster.

La brosse passait lentement dans ses cheveux, ses pieds déchaussés se balançaient de haut en bas tandis que le pan de sa robe blanche virevoltait au rythme de ses jambes pas encore très grandes. La petite fille semblait commencer à s'endormir tout debout, le petit bateau de bois dans ses mains fut retiré par son père qui la releva contre la chaise, recallant son dos contre le dossier, la petite fille releva soudainement la tête, surprise de son comportement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserais pas tomber de fatigue. _Prononça un homme âgé de la fin de vingtaine._ Rachel, tu ne pourrais pas la laisser tranquille pour ce soir… Elle est fatiguée.

\- Je n'ai pas finie.

\- Tu ne peux pas reprendre demain ?

\- Si je m'arrête maintenant et qu'elle va dormir, demain cela sera pire.

La petite fille souffla légèrement d'ennuie, il était vingt-trois heures trente et la lune brillait haut dans le ciel anglais, bien que flouté par les fumées des usines où travaillaient toujours des gens. Heidi se trouvait chanceuse, son père et sa belle-mère lui avaient toujours rappeler qu'il y avait des enfants de son âge, pas très fortuné, avec des tissus si fins pour les habillés, qu'ils paraissaient plus nus qu'autre chose. Que ces enfants travaillaient également, de jour, comme de nuit, jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement. Ces enfants savaient parler, mais n'avaient que peu ou pas appris à écrire ou à lire, on leurs donnaient juste du travail et ils se taisaient.

\- Pourquoi ça ne prend pas plus de temps pour Isaac ?

\- Je te promet que des fois, je passe des heures à démêler les cheveux de ton demi-frère, ils sont bouclés en plus. Court, mais bouclés, de plus qu'il est beaucoup plus actif que toi, donc ça s'emmêle encore plus vite, enfin… Quand il ne t'entraine pas avec lui. En même temps, quelle idée d'aller t'emmener avec lui te rouler dans l'herbe du parc de Buckingham… _Prononça la jeune femme en enlevant encore un brin vert des cheveux de l'enfant qui rougissait de honte._

\- Il avait dit qu'il voulait goûter le buffet des invités de la reine… Il voulait aller prendre des pommes et du pudding. Il m'a forcé à escalader le portail et à nous infiltré… Quand on a mangé, on s'est échappé et on est tomber dans l'eau, puis on a joué dans l'herbe quand toi et papa mangeaient…

\- Jacob ?

Ce dernier leva la tête.

\- Oh, oui ?

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ?

\- Eh bien… Je suppose que je pourrai emmener ce vilain garnement devant la reine, ses cuisiniers et ses jardiniers pour s'excuser, puis ensuite, payer les dédommagements que nous avions promis. Oh et Heidi ?

\- Oui papa… ?

\- Ne t'avise plus de recommencer.

\- D'accord papa. Je m'excuserais aussi avec Isaac, même si ce n'est pas totalement ma faute.

Rachel enleva le dernier brun d'herbe qui restait des cheveux bruns de la petite, passant encore quelque coup de brosse en bois dans les cheveux de l'enfant, cette dernière grinçant les dents de douleur tandis que Rachel mit un coup plus sec pour défaire rapidement le nœud. L'adulte prit une ficelle qu'elle mit entre ses deux lèvres et commença à tresser les longs cheveux de la petite, puis d'attacher le bout avec un lien serré grâce au fil de soie blanche. Heidi se releva et son père lâcha son journal pour la hisser dans ses bras, tandis que sa belle-mère ramassait les cheveux tomber dans la lutte pour les jeter dans la petite poubelle qui se trouvait dans la cuisine en lui faisant un signe de « bonne nuit ».

Jacob grimpa les escaliers et traversa les nombreux couloirs pour arriver à la chambre des deux enfants, là où le petit garçon dormait déjà, exténué par sa journée beaucoup trop active pour un gamin de son âge. L'assassin souffla tandis qu'il posa la petite dans son lit, celle-ci se glissant sous ses couvertures chauffées par le feu qui crépitait encore dans la cheminée, la petite fille s'endormait déjà dans ses draps alors que l'assassin était parti embrasser le front de son fils assoupi, puis celui de sa petite princesse.

\- Encore pardon papa…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu devrais dire ça… Mais ce n'est pas grave, plus de peur que de mal. Dors bien Heidi, demain, il y en aura à faire.

\- Bonne nuit papa…

\- Bonne nuit chérie.

…

– 7 heures du matin, salle à manger. –

Le repas était très silencieux, les enfants à peine réveillés – mais déjà lavés et habillés – et encore honteux de leur bêtise – enfin, juste pour une seule, l'autre était très fier d'avoir réussi à voler quelque chose chez la reine, depuis le temps qu'il essayait. – La belle-mère d'une et la mère de l'autre était encore en train de ramasser les brins d'herbe qu'elle avait vu glisser sous le fauteuil où se trouvait son ancien alcoolique de mari, tandis que Jacob… Jacob buvait son thé lui, tout sourire, tout content de voir sa famille attablée dans le plus grand des silences. Les oiseaux chantaient sous le ciel pluvieux de Londres alors que les calèches partaient déjà à toute allure vers d'autres domiciles.

\- Nous partons juste après manger. _Prononça Jacob. L'air enjoué._

\- Papa ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser auprès de la reine !

\- Eh bien mon garçon, que nous fais-tu ?

\- Elle est moche en plus… _Dit-il en croisant ses bras autour de son torse._

\- Mon fils, si elle t'entendait, elle ne te laisserait plus manger chez elle tout court…

\- C'est pas pour le peu de fois qu'elle nous invite…

\- Allons Isaac ! Finissez de manger, je vais aller dire aux Rooks de préparés les chevaux !

L'homme se releva et pris son manteau afin de sortir dehors, son chapeau sur sa tête, tout joyeux à l'idée de voir son fils s'excuser pour ses bêtises. Heidi ne put que finir vite et se jeta dans la calèche, le cœur lourd pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Rachel empressa le pas tandis qu'Isaac ferma la marche, prenant la route pour Buckingham palace.

La route n'avait pas été très longue, même pas quarante minutes, Heidi avait entortillé ses doigts entre eux par le stress et elle réfléchissait à un discours à présenté devant sa majesté le moment venu, comme si que ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile comme ça, de s'excuser en étant mal à l'aise. Le rooks plus âgé ouvrit la porte alors que Jacob sorti le premier, tirant révérence aux gardes royaux présents à l'entrée et sortie les deux enfants, dont une qui s'était instinctivement cachée derrière son père. La brune avait peur de se faire embrocher ou tirée dessus par les gardes alors qu'elle désirait juste s'excuser, même si bon… Elle avait un peu honte de se servir de son père comme bouclier humain juste pour se protéger elle. Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, conjurant au bon seigneur d'accordé la grâce et la miséricorde et de la donnée à la Reine par la même occasion, craignant de se faire exécuter sur la place publique pour la bêtise de son fils et de sa belle-fille.

\- Bonjour messieurs… ! Nous avions un rendez-vous avec la reine pour ces deux petits diables, pouvons-nous avancer ? _Demanda Jacob._

\- Au nom de ?

\- Frye.

\- Allez-y. Surveillez vos descendances je vous prie. _Lança le soldat avec un pique que Jacob décida de ne pas prendre en compte._

La reine se trouvait dans sa chambre, juste à côté du piano, écoutant ce que le musicien lui avait composé tandis que la petite famille s'avançait petit à petit vers le lieu, la musique se faisant de plus en plus forte. Jacob toqua puis se permit d'entrer une fois que la Reine avait donné sa permission.

\- Oh, Sir Frye… Il est bon de vous revoir, vous êtes fort ponctuel.

\- Ma Reine… Avec le fâcheux accident qu'il s'est produit avec les enfants, il ne serait pas très cordial et polie de vous faire attendre.

\- Je ne peux qu'agréer à ces dires. Où est l'aînée ?

La petite brune se posta à côté de son père, n'osant pas regarder la femme dans les yeux. Elle s'avança subitement et se mit à genoux en croissant ses mains comme dans une prière au saint esprit, à la grande surprise d la reine.

\- Majestéjesuistotalementdésoléeetnavréedecequej'aifais, jesaisquemonacteestimpardonnablemaissilvousplaitnetuezpasmesparentspourçaprenezmoiàleurplace !

\- Mon enfant… Doucement. Répète encore une fois, calme-toi.

-… Désolée… Je suis désolée et sincèrement navrée de ce que j'ai pu faire, je sais que mon acte est impardonnable, mais s'il vous plait, ne punissez pas mes parents pour nos actes, punissez-nous…

La reine Victoria marqua une pause.

\- Excuse accepté mon enfant. Tu nettoieras tous les jours les tables à manger du palais après les repas tous les jours sauf le dimanche, sans aucun argent derrière pour compenser à tes actes. Telle est ta punition.

\- B-bien ma reine… Je vous remercie de notre clémence. _Finit la petite en faisant une révérence en se relevant._

La voix de Rachel s'éleva, appelant son fils d'une voix stricte qui n'omettait aucune opposition au futur ordre qu'elle allait lui donner.

\- Isaac. Excuse-toi. **De suite.**

Mais le petit garçon n'était pas de cet avis. Bien qu'il se mît en face de la reine, bras toujours croisé et regardant ailleurs.

-… Désolée… _Dit-il avec une extrême petite voix._

\- Pardon mon garçon ? Je n'ai pas entendu…

\- Désolée.

\- Et tu t'excuses de… ?

\- De vous avoir voler de la nourriture, de nous êtres infiltrés, d'avoir emmené ma sœur avec moi et d'avoir saccager vos jardins…

\- Bien, excuse acceptée. Ta punition sera de ranger un par un, les livres de la bibliothèque royale le lundi après-midi jusqu'à vingt-trois heures au soir, ainsi que le mercredi et le jeudi, ton samedi et ton dimanche seront pris par les corvées de jardins, où tu devras donner à manger aux poissons du lac et d'arrosée mes pétunias, ensuite, le mardi et le vendredi, tu seras pris par les toilettes royales à récurées.

\- Mais, mais ce n'est pas juste ! Il y en a trop ! Heidi n'a rien en comparaison !

\- Souhaite-tu que ton lundi matin soit dédié à ramasser les excréments des chevaux ?

\- Non-non !

\- Alors contente toi de cela. Bien, partez désormais, je ne veux plus voir vos frimousses dans mes couloirs jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la petite famille ne pris pas longtemps à déguerpir.

…

Isaac enleva ses bottes tandis que Rachel enleva son manteau, Heidi fut aidée par Jacob et lui-même enleva ses affaires et les posèrent sur le porte manteau de l'entée, l'Assassin repris place dans son fauteuil préféré alors que son fils s'était assis sur ses genoux en jouant avec le même bateau en bois que la veille.

\- C'est très strict quand même, ce ne sont que des enfants. _Dit Jacob en regardant Rachel._

\- Je trouve que ce sont des punitions à la hauteur de leurs excuses et de leurs actes.

\- Je trouve qu'elle aurait pu alléger cela tout de même.

\- Souviens-toi de la fois où tu as failli faire exploser la banque de Londres, là, c'était grave.

C'était à ce moment là que le petit garçon se trouva fort intéressé.

\- Quoi papa ?! C'est vrai ?! _Dit Isaac en regardant son père avec de grands yeux ronds._

Et merde…

…

Isaac et Rachel appartiennent à Lauryne.

Un petit OS tout en douceur.


End file.
